Talk:Parasitic Bond
If you accidentally cast this spell on a foe that already has Parasitic Bond on him, does that restart the 20 second timer? --RotJ 09:35, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :Yes 01:06, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::If you stack hexes on an opponent that last less than 20 seconds, then recast and cover again with PBond, does PBond go back to the top of the stack or does it simply get refreshed?--Kickside 13:51, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::Recasting a hex or enchantment will always cause it go to to the top of the stack. --Fyren 14:16, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Removed a redundant reference to its being used as a cover hex. -Flypaper Okay I understand that recasting it doesn't cause the ending effect but what about another teammate replacing it by using the same hex? (if you cast it on a target and they cast it on the same target after you, will you be healed when their hex replaces yours?) He Who Likes Arrows 01:36, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure both get healed when it ends --Gimmethegepgun 01:44, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm... well I'll check in-game (if anybody cares enough about it...). I'm trying to make up a build and if it does in fact heal when an ally replaces it, that'll make the team harder to beat... Causing 31 damage and getting healed for 126 health in a big chain sounds exciting and cruel... hehehe He Who Likes Arrows 01:47, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Then again I got in-game and remembered, "Duh! I have Olias!" So I set out to the Isle of the Nameless with Parasitic Bond in the skillbar and discovered that the healing does not occur when party members/allies cast it over yours. So now i'll have to find another hex... or just deal with the fact that it'll only cause 31 dmg and cost a lot of energy to kill one person :p He Who Likes Arrows 01:56, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Survivability This skill is great for health against a monk who likes to removes hexes alot. I was in RA, me vs. 4 people, monk, war, sin, and a derv. I spammed parasitic bond over all of them and the monk kept spam removing it not realizing that they where keeping me alive xD.--Gigathrash 12:33, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Nerf? Did they recently nerf this so that reusing it on the same opponent doesn't give you the health gain? I was using it without gaining the health :From article page: Refreshing this Hex on the same target before it has expired will cancel the first copy -- in other words, the healing effect will only occur once, 20 seconds after the last casting. Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:23, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Hero AI Does anyone know if heroes (or hench, if any of them have it) are smart enough to not cast this on a enemy that already has it cast on them? --GW-Seventh 09:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Heroes never recast anything untill it is expired. Usually, recasting takes a while, too >.> Still, they're not spamming it on the same target every 5 seconds, so they use it quite well. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Image Was the skull always there? -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, as far as I know (and I've been playing for over 2 years now) It's easily overlooked though.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, look, a skull! --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Life I'm removing life from the related skills. Except for the healing after 20 seconds they are completely different from each other. I don't think there are any skills with a similar effect as this one. Mystzombie 23:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nerf Anyone else agree this skill has gotten signicently less useful? Before, this was pretty good, seeing as the Health Degen increased with curses- now it's just a perment -1, all it's really good for is for health, which you still need to wait 20 seconds for- pretty awful when your team is close to being wiped. Anyone with me on this? :This skill has never inflicted more than 1 degen. And it isn't used for the heal - it's used as a cover hex. :As far as I know, this skill has never changed, not once been updated, since GW was released. --Macros 03:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, my bad. I used this a really long time ago and never checked out this page. I could have sworn their was a time this dealed more then -1 deg... looks like my mind is screwing with me. Sorry about this fail, everyone. :::Well, scaling the degen might make this more useful, but it'd be just another case of power creep.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You can check to see how the skill has or has not changed in the past from the history of the skill template. In this case, the big change in the last three years was adding a concise description. Quizzical 19:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Rather late, but its very possible you were thinking of life siphon, which does increase with more points. I know I have confused them several times. Trivia It's been bugging me for years, but it really looks like a baby alien http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/8/80/Alien-The_Chestburster.png --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 19:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :CUUUUUUUTE!!!! Also, yeah, kinda, not enough to note on the page though, imo.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The skull in the skill icon is obviously a human skull, so yeah, not close enough. —Dr Ishmael 17:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC)